fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timmy on Ice/Quotes
:(Timmy, Ivan and their fairies are inside the Ice House Skating Rink) :Ivan: Wow, I can't believe I'm going to an ice rink! :Timmy: I know, right? This place brings back memories, and not particularly good ones. :Cosmo: This place is much larger than I thought. It used to be smaller back then. :Wanda: You see, it's because that it once consisted of a simple ice rink inside this igloo. Now, it's expanded into several ones, for seperate categories, like the ones for kids and adults alike! There's even a hockey rink now! :Neptunia: A hockey rink? That's amazing! You know, back in Russia, Ivan's parents loved watching ice hockey matches, right, hon? :Astronov: Yeah. Ice hockey is a very popular sport in Russia. :Timmy: We gotta go and check it out! :Ivan: I agree. I love ice hockey too, but I can't skate for squat. I'm scared of breaking my legs. :Timmy: Don't worry, we'll just watch from the sidelines, to see what hockey team will go up against, or just practicing on their own. :Ivan: And then we can try to join them! I really want to see you play in a hockey match, Timmy. :Timmy: Okay, then. I've never tried that sport before, anyway. ---- :(At the hockey rink, Ivan, Timmy and their fairies are watching the kids play hockey, with Dimmsdale Snootbees practicing) :Timmy: Looks like the Dimmsdale Snootbees are practicing. :Ivan: Who are the Snootbees? :Timmy: They're the local pee-wee hockey team, the players of which are the popular kids. :Ivan: (sees Veronica as the goalie for Snootbees, has hearts for eyes) So I see. :Veronica: (while dragging a white bag near the field goal marked "Heavy Hockey Supplies") They could have made me one of the lead players, but no, they made me a goalie! :Ivan: (sigh) Good old Veronica! Just seeing her brings a smile to my face and hearts in my eyes. :Tad: Heads up! (hits the hockey puck in Veronica's direction; the puck hits Veronica's leg, making her fall) :Veronica: Ow! Watch where you hit that puck, Tad! :Tad: Sorry. :(Trixie skates over to Ivan and Timmy, who are watching her team practice; Cosmo and Astronov disguise themselves as backpacks; Wanda turns into Timmy's hat; Poof turns into a foam finger and Neptunia turns into a sports drink) :Trixie: Hi, Timmy and Ivan! Glad you're watching us practice. Tell me I'm pretty! :Timmy: Gosh, you're pretty! :Ivan: I didn't even know you could play hockey, Trixie! I thought you always stuck to, y'know, girl stuff. :Trixie: Oh, please. Sometimes, a girl has to take a break from her usual things and try something different, like being in a pee-wee hockey team. :(Tad and Chad skate over to Trixie) :Timmy: I'll say, that's pretty cool! No pun intended. :Ivan: Ditto. Can we be on your team, please? :(The Snootbees team stares blankly at Timmy and Ivan, then bursts out laughing) :Trixie: (laughing) Timmy playing sports alongside me and the popular kids?! Yeah, right! :Veronica: Maybe Ivan can replace me as the goalie, so that I don't have to suffer standing in one place! :Ivan: Hey! (the team stops laughing) :Timmy: Trixie, will you let me be on your team? :Chad: Sounds tempting, but I'm afraid the answer is a gritty, in-your-face "no". :Timmy: I was asking Trixie, not you. :Trixie: I'm afraid Chad is right. You two can't be on my team. :Timmy: Why not? :Tad: Because you two are not popular enough! You have to be popular in order to play with us, which you aren't right now. So scram! :(Timmy and Ivan leave with their fairies, grumbling angrily) ---- :(Ice House Skating Rink; food section) :Timmy: Well, if they won't let us be on their team, then we'll have to show them a better team. :Wanda: How can we help, sport? :Timmy: Well, I know that you can't use magic to win a competition, because that would be cheating. So, I'll just bring up the best hockey players I know. :Neptunia: Wayne Gretzky and Bobby Orr? :Timmy: Nope. (to Ivan) Come on, Ivan, let's go and see Chester and A.J. at the kids ice rink. ---- :(the kids ice rink; Chester and A.J. are skating together; Timmy and Ivan come in) :Timmy: Hey, guys. :A.J.: Hi, Timmy, what's up? :Timmy: We tried to join Trixie's hockey team, the Snootbees. :Ivan: Problem is, they refused to let us be on their team. :Chester: Well, no wonder! Those girls really give me hives. :Timmy: Well, our team is going to be composed of boys only. That's me, Poof, Ivan, A.J. and you, Chester. :Chester: Okay, what are you gonna name our team? :Timmy: I'm thinking we should be Toughwands. :A.J.: Sounds good. :Timmy: Also, you should teach Ivan how to skate. (grabs Ivan and puts him on the rink; Ivan tries to balance himself on ice, but slips and falls on his face) :Chester: No problem. ---- :(music montage; Chester and A.J. teach Ivan how to skate, showing the basic skills; at first, Ivan fails, but eventually keeps trying and succeeds) :Ivan: I did it, I can finally skate! :Timmy: Okay, guys, we're ready to face off against the Snootbees. ---- :Ivan: Tad and Chad, we challenge you and your team to a hockey competition. :Tad: Well, this should be amusing. Name your bets. :Timmy: A five-on-five battle. The winner gets anything they want in this place for free. :Ivan: The loser will have to pay for the winner's free stuff. :Chad: Sounds promising... for us. :(Timantha pops up) :Timantha: Especially having my big bro pay for what I want. :Timmy: Timantha? You're with them? :Timantha: Sure am, big brother. They have seen what a pro I was and asked me to join their team. (sees A.J., who is lovestruck) Uh, A.J., don't you already have a girlfriend, I believe her name is Charlotte, and she's from Seattle? :A.J.: Yes, I do. I love Charlotte more, but I just can't stop thinking about how pretty you are, Timantha. :Timantha: Oh, thank you! :A.J.: Want a dead frog? :Timantha: No, that's gross! Besides, I'm actually playing on the opposite team. :A.J.: Oh, okay... :Chester: Sounds like some real competition for the Turner siblings. :Timmy: Darn right it is! :Timmy and Timantha: (to each others faces) Grrrrrrr! :Tad: It's on then. You, Ivan, Chester, A.J. and your little floating ball-shaped friend against us. :A.J.: Doesn't it seem weird that you two look like cool versions of me and Chester? I'm just asking. :Trixie: He's got a point. :Veronica: Yeah, it's pretty obvious. ---- :(two teams in the middle of the ice rink) :Tad: Now, before we get started, here are a few rules to make. Number 1: No skating out of bounds. Simple as that. :Chad: Number 2: No cheating. For instance, no floating at all times. (to Poof) That means you, weird round kid. On your feet! :(Poof poofs away his wings and stays on the ground) :Tad: Number 3, (close up) let's have some fun. ---- :(audience cheering) :Wanda: (on speaker) Welcome to the Dimmsdale Ice House Skating Rink. Today is a big competition today, between Team Snootbees: Tad, Chad, Trixie, Veronica and Timantha. :(audience cheering) :Cosmo: And Team Toughwands: Timmy, Ivan, Chester, A.J. and Poof. :(audience cheering) :Crocker: Hey! That round kid is a FAIRY! He should be disqualified. :Woman: (off-screen; sarcastic voice) You're no athlete yourself, weirdo. :Wanda: Whoever gets their hockey puck to their field goal first wins. :Cosmo: Let the games begin. :Wanda: Face to face, two teams looking at each others field goals and... (Tad hits the pad)... looks like Tad's got the game started. :Cosmo: They are about to make a score and... (A.J. deflects) Oooo, so close. Ivan's making his way towards the field goal. Veronica blocks his view. (Veronica romantically waves at Ivan; Ivan quickly snaps out of it and passes the puck to Chester) Chester's got the puck, but wait, Trixie's coming right next to him. :Chester: No hives from a pretty girl is going to stop me from getting free stuff. (Speeds up) :Trixie: Dang it! :Wanda: Chester swings the puck to the goal... (Veronica deflects) but no score. :Poof: I don't think so. (rushes to the puck) :Cosmo: It seems that Poof is about to get serious. :Wanda: So is Chad. :(Poof and Chad fight over the puck) :(Rest of the team, minus Timmy and Timantha fights over the puck, lose their balance and went out of bounds) :Cosmo: Uh-oh. Now it's a one on one finale. :Wanda: Timmy against his "five minutes younger sister." :Timantha: It's over, big brother. Might as well pull up your wallet right now. :Timmy: Sis, how could you choose over family? We both know how mean the popular kids can be. Mostly Tad and Chad, but you know what I mean. :(Timantha stares with a confused look) :Timmy: If you want to win, that's fine. I don't really care. All I care about is having fun. And you've done just what I wanted. :(Timantha smiles) :(Timmy turns around, hearing his team) :Ivan, Chester, A.J. and Poof: (slow-motion) Finish her! :(Timantha turns around, hearing her team) :Tad, Chad, Trixie and Veronica: (slow-motion) Finish him! :Tootie: (in the audience; slow-motion) I LOVE YOU TIMMY!! :(both siblings look at each other; Timantha falls on her knees) :Timantha: (monotone) Oh! Ow! My knee! I think I got a cramp! Better get out of the way before I really hurt myself. (winks at Timmy) :(Timmy hits the puck to the goal; everybody cheers, even the popular kids as well) ---- :Tad: Well, as much as I hate to say this Turner, but you've got some moxie. :Timmy: Thanks. :Chad: In fact, just to make it up to you, how would you like to be Timantha's replacement? :Timmy: Thanks, but no thanks. Just because I wanted to join in a team that I'm not good enough for, doesn't mean I should just form a stupid competition. :Tad: Uh-huh. Yeah. So, what do you what? :Timmy: Keep your money. :Everyone minus Timmy: What? :Timmy: You heard me. You can keep it. Sure you guys like to make fun of us unpopular kids, but no insults are going to let me down for having the best day ever. :Tad: Wow, that's pretty noble of you. Well, guess we better get going. There's a soccer tournament we need to attend to. :(Popular kids activate their jet-packs) :Chad: See you around, losers! :(Popular kids fly away; Trixie and Veronica turn their heads and blow kisses to the winners as they fly away) :Ivan: Where did they get those jet-packs? :Astronov: I guess we'll never know. :Timmy: Thanks for taking the fall for me, Timantha. :Timantha: Don't mention it, Timmy. (takes off fake knee cast) I thank you for knocking some sense into me. :Timmy: No problem. So, just asking. Did the rich kids did anything else to make you join them? :Timantha: You won't believe this, but they even dropped on their knees pretending to cry, convincing me to join them. :Timmy: I'm sure they have, sis. I'm sure they have. :(screen fades to black; A.J. and Chester pop up in the black background wearing Tad and Chad's outfits) :A.J.: See what I mean? Cooler versions. :(ending Title Card) ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!